Proteins from the hemolymph of the tobacco hornworm, Manduca sexta will be characterized. These include juvenile hormone carrier protein, juvenile hormone specific esterase, diglyceride carrier lipoprotein, vitellogenin and a storage protein, manducin. All have been purified to homogeneity. Techniques to be used include sequencing methods, enzymatic degradation, lipid binding determination, radiolabeling and uptake and degradation studies.